Harry potter son of Blue
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: Harry potter is a son to a very special velocirapotor who is the leader of the pack that the park got as it only got four females raptor. So what Ingen has done was that they used the DNA of Blue as he( Harry potter) was already a human. But now he was half wizard and half raptor with the same blue stripe down his back when he is in his raptor form. Full Summary in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Timeline for this story is going to be set in Jurassic world an. Harry potter and the chamber of secrets.

Once again I do not own ever Harry potter or Jurassic because they belong to.

J.K Rowling and Colin Trevorrow. Hope you like it.

..

Harry potter is a son to a very special velocirapotor who is the leader of the pack that the park got as it only got four females raptor. So what Ingen has done was that they used the DNA of Blue as he( Harry potter) was already a human. But now he was half wizard and half raptor with the same blue stripe down his back when he is in his raptor form, but his has got blue hairline in his hair that will never go away.

..

Twenty years ago, Dr John Hammond had a dream:

A theme park on Isia Nublar where visitors from all over the world could experience the thrill and awe of witnessing actual dinosaurs.

Now his dream has finally become a reality.

Welcome to Jurassic world.

.

Harry potter is a wizard/Raptor. He is in his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little does he know that this year will be just as eventful as the last..

As Harry was enjoying his summer at his best friend house after he was banned from his adopted mother younger sister family, because he was different from them after they found out about his rightful mother the week after he got back from his first year at Hogwarts.

Now that the boy who live has a family member alive in another part of the world, but what surprised him that she is a dinosaur and her kind is known as Raptor or their real name are known as Velocirapotor.

As she live on a Island of the cost of Croatia as her home place is known as Isia Nublar.

Now that he know where she live he, Ron, Hermione and Arthur Weasley was on a plane from Muggles London, and they head to the Croatia airport which will take them around about 2Hrs and 6minutes if there where any traffic before the plane live London and arrive at Croatia airport.

"So Harry mate what do you think that your mother look like when you get to the park on the Island of Isia Nublar?" Ron ask his best friend as he was next to him.

" I don't know Ron. But I do know that she is what we call Velocirapotor." Harry said to his best friend from last year, as he look outside of the window of the plane he was seat next to.

" Don't be surprised Harry if she doesn't remember you or she could get you a prank." Hermione said to him as she became his first female friend from last year at Hogwarts.

" I don't know about that Hermione because they are predators after all." Harry said to her as she continues to read her book about different types of dinosaurs from a experience person who was up closed to them before the park was opened to the public.

" Yes I know that Harry, but still you never know about a different person point of view if you get to know them." Hermione said to him as she always enjoyed reading her books even when Hogwarts is done for the year.

" Well I will say that the muggles know what to build when they wanted to explore the world with different types of muggles made vehicle. Are there very interesting to learn about." Arthur said to Hermione and Harry as he know that they live with them, but know Harry live with him and his family, after what the Dursley done to him.

" Yep." Both Harry and Hermione said at the same time to him.

" This is your captain speaking we are just about to arrive at Croatia, and if you are interested in seeing real life dinosaur pleased head to the sign that say to the boat that go to Isia Nublar and I hope you have a relaxing journey with us. As we like to see you next time." The captain of the British airways said to the passenger's on-board.

To be continued.


	2. Update (Question)

So what you guys think should happen in the next chapter for Harry and Mother reunited with each other for the first time since, they seen each other at Ingen.

But for Harry pairing who do you think could well be with him?.

That all for now.

New chapters on it way.


	3. Up for adoption

I can no longer carry on with this story as I'm all out of idea's because I'm on a writing block for it, so if anyone is interested in taking on this story please PM thank.

Foster2017.


	4. Update including a new remake

hello and sorry for the long update for this story and right now it is getting a new story all together redone which is hopefully better and more information and more interested then I have done so far, please just stay with me for this as I'm doing a remake of it.

title is going to be called Harry James Potter Grady son of Blue.

for insights this story will tell more that Owen Grady along with Claire Dearing being Harry from London to Jurassic as Dr Wu help Harry into his dinosaur self which is a raptor.

Here is a question for all who read this.

What should Harry raptor form be like?

colour?

eyes colour ?

layout design?

thank you all and see you all in for the remake.


End file.
